


Ein' Feste Burg

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Loneliness, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-04
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Omi had friends, Persia does not.





	Ein' Feste Burg

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Luther's hymn

Mamoru was loved. His Mama and Papa adored him. He was their special little surprise. His big brothers teased him and told him how animals and toys worked. Hirofumi ran with him on his shoulders, making Mamoru feel tall. Masafumi played aeroplanes, swinging him round and round till they were both dizzy and laughing.

Omi had friends. The other boys and girls at school liked him. Ouka more than liked him. Though that wasn't anything to dwell on now. Bombay had friends too. Ken had always been desperate for a friend; Yohji wanted someone to take care of. Aya tried holding out, but Bombay – Omi – had got him at last.

Persia has no friends. He must send those whose lives he controls into danger, to their deaths if it's warranted. He can't get too fond of any of them. He has shed himself of Omi and all Omi's weaknesses: two to England, one to supervised amnesia. He has shed himself of Persia's weaknesses too. He wept for Manx and Birman, and gave them the best funerals a Takatori could afford. It was necessary.

Now all he has are employees and tools to be used. He is stronger for it. Persia is a hard, impenetrable shell that keeps him safe. _Mamoru-sama_ , Rex says. He smiles at her, the name sliding off him, leaving him untouched. Nothing and nobody can touch him any more.

Almost nobody.

"Mamoru," Nagi says. He ignores it as long as he can. Days - _weeks_ can go by before the name sinks through Persia and into him. Waiting makes Nagi impatient but it doesn't do to give in quickly.

"Mamoru," Nagi says, warningly, and Mamoru looks him in the eyes.

"Nagi-kun," he says, and curses his weakness even as the victory shows briefly on Nagi's quiet face. He should be able to give this up, he thinks. He shouldn't need anything, shouldn't need anyone. At least Nagi's never _kind_. He couldn't stand that. He lets Nagi press him down against the bed, not touching him at all. Mamoru cannot move, can barely so much as draw breath. All he can do is lie here and let Nagi do what he will.

Nagi laughs. "I could kill you now, and you'd never even have a chance to scream."

Mamoru struggles, forces himself to heave a painful breath. "You could," he gasps. "You _could._ " It would be all he deserves, for being so weak. It's the most exciting thing he's thought of. Since the last time he gave in.

Nagi hurts him. Nagi always hurts him. Rex looks askance at Mamoru in the mornings, tries sometimes to suggest Nagi should be sent to Europe. Mamoru smiles, safe behind Persia, and refuses.

He wouldn't have things any other way.


End file.
